


La doncella que enamoro al monstruo

by KaterinaAstridStark



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaAstridStark/pseuds/KaterinaAstridStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la prima de bella llega a forks para la boda y solucionar las tensas relaciones entre ella y su prima, poco despues se entera de un secreto.Ella vuela a Italia huyendo de su prima tras enterarse de su secreto pero lo que no esperaba era que al entrar en un tour por volterra su vida cambiaria tanto de nuevo.Asi que Artemis se ve con la posibilidad de conseguir su venganza y encontrar el amor ella cogera la posibilidad o huira de nuevo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> este es mii primer fanfic publicado porfavor sean buenos conmigotoda critica es bienvenida y si ven que necesito algun consejo decidlo y asi me ayudais pls  
> dadme una oportunidad

Sangre, la sangre es lo que nos conecta a todos, la sangre es el sustento de algunos, la sangre es familia, la sangre es dolor, la sangre es muerte ya sea por los colmillos de un monstruo o por un conductor borracho en el lado contrario de la carretera, la sangre es muchas cosas y a veces es tan difícil y complicado que se necesita a alguien que te diga: “está bien, no pasa nada”. La sangre es muchas cosas, es vida hasta que encuentren algo mejor para describirlo, por desgracia no todos tienen a ese alguien.  
Me llamo Artemis Ravenwood soy la prima de Isabella Swam soy cuatro años mayor que ella, somos primas por parte de padre, y esta es mi historia.


	2. Llegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui esta el primer capitulo a ver que os parece

Respire profundamente mientras llegaba al pequeño pueblo donde mi prima vivía con mi tío, mi prima pequeña y estúpida se casaba, pobre del idiota. Suspire mientras bajaba las maletas y entraba en la recepción del pequeño hotel llegando a la recepción.  
-hola soy Artemis, tengo una habitación reservada.  
El recepcionista no paraba de mirarme vale que era una chica rara pero de ahí a quedarse como un tonto mirando pues es una falta de respeto joder. Ah sí en cuanto a mi aspecto pues soy albina o medio albina mi padre lo padecía y yo he heredado la mitad de su gen.  
Tengo el pelo largo muy largo hasta los muslos, liso y si blanco un blanco brillante con algunas vetas plateadas mi cara es ovalada tengo la piel muy clara como consecuencia de mi albinismo, los ojos grandes en forma de almendra con unas pestañas espesas y el iris de color verde esmeralda, una boca pequeña con los labios gruesos y rojizos y en cuanto a mi figura bueno no me puedo quejar la genética ha sido buena conmigo y me ha dado unas curvas hermosas, soy alta de 175 cm de altura se podría decir que soy lo contrario a bella pero bueno nada a si volvamos al recepcionista.  
\- La habitación está a nombre de Ravenwood- dije tratando de que me diera la habitación-  
A…ah….si enseguida-tecleo en en el ordenador- habitación 34 en la segunda planta.  
Me dio la tarjetita y fui hacia arriba deje las cosas y tome una ducha relajante, cuando salí de la ducha me puse ropa cómoda y baje al restaurante a comer algo poco después volvía a subir y me acosté aunque no dormí en toda la noche preocupada por la reunión de mañana.


	3. Reunión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento no haber subido pero estuve liada con exámenes y la navidad  
> ^^ un beso a los que me leen

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me di una larga ducha caliente quitándome los restos del sueño, envuelta en la toalla cogí el móvil y llame a Nicolae un amigo mío que estaba en Seattle por negocios  
\- Hey Nico, soy yo al   
-Hola ¿qué tal el viaje, todo bien?  
-Todo bien voy ahora a verla solo quería avisar que anoche lo olvide  
-Ya, ya lo imagine anda que tengo un recado bye  
-Bye  
Colgué el teléfono me vestí con ropa simple unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta y salí a la calle, cuando vi a un chaval de la edad de mi prima parecía me acerque.  
-Hola buenos días soy Artemis sabría decirme donde está la casa de los Cullen.  
-eh…..eh claro-el chaval llamado Mike me dio las indicaciones eso sí sin parar de mirarme el pecho.  
Se lo agradecí y fui a la dirección en mi coche, cuando vi la casa me maraville era preciosa, Salí del coche y llame a la puerta  
Alice P.O.V  
Olí a la humana antes de que llegara y mire interrogante a Edward, El me miro y se encogió de hombros  
-Es que no lees su mente o que- Brame furiosa porque esto retrasaba los planes de boda.  
-No Alice no veo su mente es…. Como si la protegiera algo  
Suspire y fui a abrir y delante de mi había una chica, más me tuve que agarrar a la puerta por la visión   
Visión de Alice  
Las capas negras de los vulturi en un campo nevado de pronto los tres antiguos se quitan la capa, Aro hace un gesto y una cuarta capa Oscura avanza hacia él, él le toma la mano y quita la capucha revelando el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos  
Fin de la visión  
Artemis POV  
-Hola soy Artemis Ravenwood la prima mayor de Bella esta ella aquí-pregunte suavemente  
-Oh hola soy Alice Cullen si está aquí pasa pasa-Se apartó y me dejo pasar, al mismo tiempo mi prima bajaba las escaleras acompañada de un tío con el pelo cobrizo que supongo que será el novio, luego la mire seria.  
Carlisle Pov  
Salí de la cocina acompañado de Esme cuando vi a la chica y a Bella parada en la escalera con Edward al lado  
-Prima Ar….temis-Musito con ese tono de voz chillón que uno tiene cuando esta sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo parecía asustada.  
-Hola Isabella- dijo la chica que se había presentado como su prima Artemis suavemente pero sin vacilar.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, verde esmeralda contra marrón y tuve la sensación de que una batalla había empezado una que acabaría bastante mal por lo había aprendido porque yo conocía a Bella y no a la otra chica pero esta última parecía dispuesta a todo y eso es lo peor porque el enemigo que tenía Bella era uno que no tenía nada que perder pues los ojos de la peliblanca estaban llenos de resentimiento.


End file.
